Shiro Self Training
Kunshiro: -Exhausted from the long journey which finally led him towards a merciless exam, Shiro had fallen asleep under the very large tree he had ran upon at Sensei´s request. Legs lay crossed, back poised against the rough bark and hands forming somewhat of a cushion against the back of his head. As the sun arose the following morning, a light snore was heard erupting from the forest-line. It required for a squired to throw a nut against his forehead for Shiro to wake up with a grunt. HE rubbed the sleep from his eyes and eyed the critter with a frown before picking up the nut and throwing it back, at which the squirrel dodged it in time and ran off. “That little....” A balled fist range the prelude to him dashing off in a sprint after the small animal. Mid-run he fastened the headband given to him yesterday, displaying the proud Kirigakure symbol for the first time.- Kunshiro: -His bare feet were still torn and bruised from yesterdays rough-spent hours, actually every muscle in his body seemed to ache with pain. But even though he had to bite through it and fight against the near excruciating sensation, Shiro kept running and breathing heavily. The speed of his sprint was still impressive however, especially in his condition. Tree’s and wild-life on each side of him slightly began to blur as he continued to accelerate and focussed only on the small critter running away from him. Said Squirrel dashed underneath bush and through the most impossible places, forcing Shiro to jump up against a trunk while keeping track of the animals movement before pushing himself off in a dive. After a few attempts he seemed to fall on top of the small, helpless, animal but it leaped away at the last moment leaving Shiro to face plant the floor. By the time he regained his senses, spat out some dirt and stood back up, the animal was gone and he found himself in a dense part of the forest. A gloved hand cleared his face of further dust and his silver hues scanned the surroundings. Kunshiro: The wind was still, for some reason, in this secluded little area. Yet I can well make out the sound of gusts further away and up above me. What had I brought myself into this time? I sigh and grin a little, eventually turning my gaze to the floor. Apart from some rocks and twigs there didn’t seem to be anything of interest. Until my eyes finally drop onto two thick sticks, both about an arm’s length, lying on the floor in X formation. As someone who loves swords, my fantasy starts to race as I pick up the sticks which seem like actual Katana in my imagination for a while. I raise them both overhead and drift back to my senses while inhaling deeply. At that time, my ears catch onto various rustling sounds in the trees and bushes surrounding me. “What’s this....” I stand still and lower my arms, keeping my composure and focus. Kunshiro: Another branch shook, causing for the leaves to brush up against one against one another. I spot onto the location just in time to see a rock flying my way. Caught by surprise, I try to lean away but it still leaves a scratch while scraping past my shoulder and whizzed on through air, landing with a rustle into the bushes behind me. As I look up again, I see a good dozen of Squirrels visibly gathered in the trees around me. All of them holding a rock while bearing an overly violent stare for beings so cute. It didn’t take me long to understand the situation, they were out to get back at me for chasing one of their own for so long. “Heh”. They couldn’t have made me happier. Kunshiro: I slide my right foot 15” behind the left, the former aiming away to my right while the latter aims forward. My main left arm stretches out fully, following my left foot, keeping the stick horizontal with the ground. The right stick is lowered to lean against the floor, while keeping said arm pressed against its respective side, as I lightly crouch through my knees. They seemed ready, I was ready. “Go!” I shout at which two rocks were thrown towards me at once, I heard one coming from one side, while spotting the other from the corner of my eye and quickly turned on my right supporting leg. During my rotation I swing my left-hand stick around. I keep my focus during said slashing momentum to raise my weapon to effectively deflect the first rock, before lowering it later in my spin to deflect the second one, successfully sending both rocks back at the ones who threw them but missing the new targets. My hair is raised up slightly by the sudden burst of motion before gently falling to cover my facial features and I halt in my original position, a light smirk on my lips. Kunshiro: Again the squirrels make ready to throw but this time I leap up to their level of height. While jumping up and in midair I spin in a similar fashion to a pirouette, making out four new projectiles soaring towards me. Since one stick wasn’t going to cut it, I flipped the other in my right hand so that the length of the stick aimed down from my fist in a reversed hold. My quick turn allows me to carefully fend of three of the rocks before a third hits me in the chest. A light groan escapes my lips as I land on a knee and breathe carefully. “I’m not getting hit anymore.. give me all you got!” I stand upright and keep both swords low at each of my sides, glaring at the critters around me who all seemed to have gathered new ammo. “Go! Kunshiro: Immediatly after shouting I drop my swords and quickly used the often repeated jutsu taught during academy days, used yesterday to graduate from said academy. My face blank and without expression as a concentrate while molding chakra before speaking out “Kawarimi no Jutsu “ after making the following handseals; Rat, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. And I throw away one of my smokebombs. My image disseapeers in a quickly erupting smokescreen and the sound of a dozen rocks hitting something is heard. Yet by the time the smoke cleared and the critters saw nothing but a log, I had already jumped up and threw away both my sticks while doing so Kunshiro : The airbourne weapons each succesfully mashed the head of a squirrel to a mere pulp. All the while I never even flinched as I land on a branch and grabbed two squeeking and struggeling critters by their pelts before bashing them against each other until they are a bloody pulp. No remorse for the animals is felt while watching my blood drenched hands drop them to the floor, at which all other squirrels make the choice to evacuate. I eye the four corpes and walk to pick them all up before skinning them and removing the intestines. I gather some logs and use some firestones to start a fire before planting a stick in the ground on both sides of the crackling flames, far enough to keep them from scorching away. Then I place a third stick on top of the two other and used some fresh bark-strips to tie it all together. Soon after I was leaning back against a tree and watched the corpses roast to dinner, having washed my hands in the meantime. ‘A good way to start the morning.’ Kunshiro: The bonfire crisped as bits of bark crackled and a reasonably thick smoke drifted up in the clearing where I sit. I watch the red and orange tongues dart up and around the grilled pieces of meat. The warmth felt good on my tired body. My stomach rumbled as the scent of roasted food, causing my mouth to water while I lift the stick holding 4 semi-burnt pieces of squirrel meat. Before it scorched my hand, I threw the stick away and it landed a few yards off. I kick a good load of sand up on the fire to douse it and then turn to my reasonably cooled meal. I dig my teeth into the over-cooked meat which tasted like something from a top restaurant. After not having eat since I arrived in Kirigakure, I easily devour all squirrels and then fall on my back with a burp. I wasn’t used to hunting all that much, but all of the basics were taught the woman who adopted me. There was little to do with her but stay inside, thus she taught me as much as so could between walls and I practised it outside. I rest for a little while and stand while brimming with new energy. I roll my shoulders in the joints and stand up inhaling fresh air. “Training time.”